Report 1365
Report #1365 Skillset: Paradigmatics Skill: Reimagination Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Aug 2015 Furies' Decision: Solution 1, we'll start with +/- 4/4 as proposed and tweak the numbers if needed. Problem: Reimagination was previously a skill used to add or subtract 4 weighted points of a stat. Only one reimagination can be active on a character at any one time. Stats were previously tied to multiple aspects of a character at the same time. For example, intelligence increased both your max mana and the damage output of int-based attacks. The overhaul has changed this ability to add or subtract 4/4 of health, mana, or ego only, no longer affecting damage output. The problem is that this new change has downgraded the skill's effectiveness given that the old version was able to affect multiple facets of a character instead of only one. For a 3p skill that lasts for a short duration of time, it should at least be returned to as close to the original intent as possible. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow Reimagination to positively or negatively affect the target's universal buffs (+- 4/4, like with vitals, syntax - SHIFT REIMAGINATION (target) BUFFS (plus|minus)) in addition to health/mana/ego in order to help restore it back to status quo. You will only be allowed to affect a target's health -or- mana -or- ego -or- buffs at any one point. This is to mimic the previous method's use of increasing/reducing str/int to increase/reduce a target's damage output. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Same as solution 1, only add the addition/reduction to buffs along with vitals in order to completely mimic the old skill. Player Comments: ---on 8/6 @ 18:39 writes: I was under the impression that in practice, this skill was mostly used in combination with binah to tank a target's constitution in preparation for damage killing. Being able to manipulate your, your team's and your enemies health, mana, ego, all damage buffs, and all damage resistances seems like too much, beyond the scope of the original skill and beyond what is really needed here. ---on 8/6 @ 20:49 writes: Huh? I never said anything about resistances, it is strictly for damage output in order to mimic previous functionality. I am not asking for anything new, I just want it to do what it used to do. ---on 8/7 @ 00:32 writes: After consultation with other envoys, I've reworded the problem and solution to be more clear with what I want - reimagination affected both damage and vitals back when it affected stats, but it now only affects vitals. I'd like to be able to affect damage again. Please note that strictly speaking, this is still a downgrade (since I'm not asking to affect both damage -and- vitals), but at least now I can alter damage. ---on 8/9 @ 22:02 writes: I chatted with Shuyin and got some clarification on what he was asking. Supported! ---on 8/9 @ 22:11 writes: My only concern is that 4 buff is more damage than 4 int/str was. However, as it doesn't affect other things that the stats did before (such as wounds or mana), it's probably ok. ---on 8/12 @ 13:59 writes: Support solution 1. It seems to be the one that will address the stated problem the most. ---on 8/16 @ 22:52 writes: I don't see this report as being needed at this stage. Illuminati are not hurting for lack of ability to kill without it. On a related note, when is hekoskeri going to be fixed? ---on 8/17 @ 14:46 writes: Supported, this isn't really a big deal. ---on 8/18 @ 01:34 writes: What does hekoskeri have to do with this report? Sorry, not going to go off on a tangent based off illu-hate. Stick to the report please. Also, please elaborate on why you think putting things back to how they were pre-overhaul is a bad thing (especially when many, many other reports have done the same) ---on 8/19 @ 13:16 writes: This is not putting things back to the way they were pre-overhaul. The 4 point malus to health/mana/ego that you get right now is more than you were getting previously with the same ability to begin with. 4 weighted con malus definitely does not translate to 4 points malus in the current system. I'd say more like 2. Same applies to 4 int/cha bonus/malus translating to 4 universal buff/malus under the current system. This is a blatant self-buff. Drop it to 2 points across the board and I'd say you'll be returning to the status quo. ---on 8/21 @ 13:33 writes: Supported ---on 8/29 @ 02:37 writes: I disagree with Elanorwen's statement, each point in the current system is 3%, which is probably pretty comparable to damage increase experianced by adding +4 weighted stat in the pre-overhaul system. We're talking an increase of 120 (12%) damage for each 1k, for 3p, for a short period. Same with Con and vitals buffing.